


Free

by Shadow_Rose_Thorn



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Rose_Thorn/pseuds/Shadow_Rose_Thorn
Summary: This is basically a story about Legolas figuring out who he is mixed in with adventures and some family discussions and problems. He is maturity wise around a teenager, he hasn't meet anyone from the Hobbit or the Fellowship yet. The story follows a completely different storyline. I don't own any of the characters they were all made by Tolkien.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Index

Index

Chapter 1: Hues (not part of the story)

Chapter 2 : The Trip

Chapter 3 : The Calling

Chapter 4 : The Opening

Chapter 5 : Neglect

Chapter 6 : Travel

Chapter 7 : Orcs

Chapter 8 : Unsettling

Chapter 9 : Mirkwood

Chapter 10 : Grey

Chapter 11 : Overwhelmed

Chapter 12 : Others

Chapter 13 : Laughing

Chapter 14 : Interrogation

Chapter 15 : Anger

Chapter 16 : Archery

Chapter 17 : Questions

Chapter 18 : Sanar

Chapter 19 : Wild

Chapter 20 : Stag

Chapter 21 : Red


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small poem about Legolas because I felt like it :p.

With his skin pale and fair,  
Not a single shade of grey tarnishes his hair,  
Eyes of blue and brown,  
All in a river can these hues be found,


	3. Chapter 2; The trip

Legolas was always good with blades, and even better with arrows and bows. As expected from the son of a king; the Prince of Mirkwood. He would train and study all day and night, barely knowing the definition of sleep. His father busy with work and council meetings, the only person he'd ever talk to was his trainer.

One afternoon Thranduil, his father, decided to take him to a council meeting in Rivendell to give him more political experience. When they arrived Legolas admired how elegant and pristine the kingdom was, for his was not as much. During the meeting Legolas found himself bored easily fingers itching for a weapon or book, and a had to remind himself multiple times to listen and pay attention to the meeting.

Much to his dismay the meeting lasted for another few hours, his eyes occasionally drifting to a window or two that were placed through out the room. Finally as the meeting came to an end Legolas rushed out the door. He quickly made his way to his horse, as all weapons had to stay outside for the meeting, he slung his quiver and bow over his shoulder while grabbing a few of his knives. He hurriedly waked back believing that he saw an arrow rang on his way to and back from the meeting.

He notched the arrow, pulled back and aimed for the center, clearing everything else out of his mind. Rivendell's beauty, the mind numbing meeting, his father- all slipped away, he only saw the center. He let go of the arrow and it flew straight to his mark and split the arrow before it again; 18, 18 arrows split in half, 18 arrows in a row. He started to bore after a while of trying not to break all of his arrows and his attention started to wander. Voices and whispers started to emerge from the trees and woods beside the range, taking all of his attention that had once been caged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is my first story 😅, so feel free to offer some constructive criticism please.


	4. Chapter 3; The Calling

Legolas stepped towards the first tree of the woods, touching it with his bare finger tips before resting his entire hand on it's trunk. Something felt familiar about it, it was as if his hand fit perfectly on the tree's bark, it was as if he was suppose to be there. His curiosity drew him closer, completely oblivious to the fact that his bow and quiver lay forgotten on a bench to the side of the range.

He spotted different flowers sprinkling the flour and vines that stretch across the tree's. At this point the range was so far back you could only see the backs of the targets, he noted how far he was going though not stopping to turn back or look.

Legolas was captivated by the colours and creatures that roamed the woods, the floor now covered in flowers and thick grass. He was deep in the forest now, spotting a rabbit out of the corner of his eye he turned quick enough to spot it's bushy white tail and undercoat dash into the nearest bush. At the same time he noticed two birds dancing in the air before flying into a nest, even catching a glance of a doe eating grass with her fawn.

Legolas tried following the pair for awhile admiring them from a distance, of course he had seen a deer before when he went on a hunting trip with his father and another on other hunting trips with his trainer, but he had never once taken the chance to admire them before. Though he did not know why but he had never once stopped to look at a forest before. He assumed that it was because his was teaching him and he had to pay attention or that his forest was some how not as interesting as this one, but before he could think more of it-*splash*- he had fallen into a river. _Wait there was a river there? **,**_ thought Legolas, _I don't remember hearing water running?,_ he puzzled, though he was not left to think for long. Before him was an opening in the trees and in the center lay a spring that gave water to the river in witch he was standing in. The trees above had branches that spread long enough for the sun to be blocked, even with that patches of light made it through to brighten the clearing.

He stared in awe only able to look away long enough to untie and take off his shoes that were soaking wet. Now that he thought about it all of his clothing was in fact soaking wet. Slowly he peeled himself away from the opening to address how uncomfortable he was in his wet clothes. He steadily undressed leaving only the necessities on including his; long sleeve tunic, pants, and his knives in their holders only then realizing the absence of his bow and arrows. He decided that he would explore the clearing a bit more, " _After all I probably wasn't gone for that long most likely only 30 mins, heading back can wait"_ , he told himself hanging up the rest of his clothes on a near by branch.


	5. Chapter 4; The Opening

With in a few minutes Legolas felt surprisingly lighter, of course he new he would without his armor but not this much lighter. His shoulders showing and wider range of motion and lack of stiffness, his feet brushing the grassy floor. With each step he took he felt something rise up inside him. Courage? Strength? Pride? He did not what it was, he did how ever know that it was the first time he had ever felt like this. He spun around on his toes taking in the scents around him, between the flowers and the trees he was filled with new found energy. He soon saw animals surrounding him, birds perched on top of branches, deers and rabbits standing in front of and next to the trees surrounding the opening, all watching him curiously waiting for him to do something. He started to approach one of the does that were watching him, she felt so familiar to him and didn't know why.....then it clicked she was the same doe from before, he didn't know how he new that it was her. He cautiously approached her, hands up showing her he had nothing, slowly making his way over to her. When she was only a few feet away he knelt down on both knees and waited patiently for her to come. Skeptically and slowly she started to walk towards him, her nose sniffing his face, now sensing no danger she started to head but and prod at him curiously. The other animals took note and started to approach him, at this point he was surrounded by wonderfully curious animals. They lifted his arms, sniffed and licked his face and arms. Legolas smiled and let out a small laugh that startled him far more than the animals, "I guess it's been a while sense I've heard than now hasn't it?" He inquired. He steadily got up careful not to scare the animals, birds were now circling and landing on him, "Well now that we now each other a bit better will you guys mind showing me around?" asked Legolas.

They played around for a bit climbing trees, racing, hide and seek, and many more activities, even after awhile he started to hear their voices in his head and though he did not now why he honestly did not care to wonder. Growing tired he as well as his new friends sat and took a break at the spring. "It's been forever sense I've last played any games let alone with anyone else," he recalled whilst petting the bird on his shoulder " I've always been focussed on work and studies, not to mention training to actually do anything fun." _"Then why do you do it?_ Xema asked ( the doe's name) "Well...well because... because that's what's expected of me" he replied. " _What do you care what they think?"_ the bird questioned "Well I don't care." Legolas stated _"Then why do you do it?"_ all the animals repeated. This time their words ringed and echoed in his ears, _why do I do it then?_ And as quick as the question came it left he new the answer. "My father, that's why I do it" all the animals chirped amd hummed in agreement. "Was never really interested in what I'd do, always had something else to do instead." Sadness poured out of his words, everywhere around him felt it to. The forest went silent, nothing moved he heard nothing. "My fath-my father!!" Legolas jumped up startling the animals around. How long was he gone? _He's probably worried out of his mind,_ he thought. He rushed to where his stuff was birds hurrying to help him get ready. Running through the forest stags galloping with him as he ran bare foot still used to the feeling of the rocks and grass beneath his feet. Finally he found the range were he split his arrows, stopping as he saw his father stood above the range in the hallway talking to a distressed solider. He could feel the anger radiating from his father's word though not audible to him. He stepped forward and into the range only a few birds brave enough to follow for the animals felt his father's rage as well. 


	6. Chapter 5; Neglect

Legolas slowly and calmly walked to the bench were his quiver and bow lay. Slinging his quiver over his shoulder he placed his shoes down next to him, his presence still unknown to his father and the solider. He noticed the center of the target in front of him was slightly worn out form his shooting earlier. Noticing this he notched an arrow from his quiver drawing back his bow and aimed strait for the center. As soon as he released the arrow he new exactly what was going to happen, the arrow shot strait to the center and tore through it hitting the tree directly behind it. The two now focused on him, the solider stared in disbelief while his father's anger dimmed replaced by something Legolas could not put his finger on, but still angry non the less. "Tell your men to get ready to head out and regroup at the entrance of Rivendell, there is no need to continue searching." Thranduil stated turning the solider before heading down the steps to meet Legolas at the range. The solider obviously still shaken from the King's temper replied, "Yes m'lord, of course m'lord, right away m'lord!" before running off to alert the others.

Making his way down the stairs he quickly scanned Legolas, making sure he was alright. Thranduil did notice how his feet were bare and his shoes were off to the side, though Legolas looked like he could care less, still firing arrows into the already abused target. "Where were you?" Thranduil asked although it sounded more like an accusation. "You noticed?" questioned Legolas, "I didn't think you cared." Venom he didn't know he had spilled into his words. He spotted pain flicker across his father's face then disappear as quickly as it came, "I thought you were probably off discussing politics with some of the other lords." he lied, were was this coming from he thought. Surely he didn't actually think that? Did he? Thranduil was shocked though he didn't show it. Admittedly he did notice his son's restlessness at the meeting and his rushed exit and thought nothing of it, but after having a lengthy conversation with Lord Elrond he noticed his absence and later finding his son's bow and quiver without him made Thranduil uneasy. "Where is this coming from?" he questioned "I am only looking out for your best interest-" "Currently. You are currently worried about me." Legolas interrupted "but as soon as we get back home you will forget this ever happened and go back to ignoring me." It was the truth really, **_a hard truth but a truth non the less_** Legolas thought, _but he wouldn't actually ignore me, he hasn't done that,_ a small voice in the back of his head reasoned. _**Then what else has he done? Has he spent anytime with you? No. No, he hasn't then what else has he done instead?**_ "Or you could send me out with my trainer like you usually do." resent bubbling in his stomach. "That's simply not true," Thranduil countered "I would never-" "Never what?" Legolas interrupted again "Because there seems to be a lot a nevers when it comes to you." Thranduil was speechless, he had never seen Legolas so upset before. He had always assumed that Legolas was content- _that's were I was wrong_ , he realized, _I thought he was happy, I never asked or visited, or even helped. Legolas was right_. He never did help train or teach his son, he really was always working. "Legolas, I-" "Look I understand you have work to do," Said Legolas launching an arrow strait through the target again. "But that doesn't mean that you can't say things to me like 'good morning' or 'have a nice day' or something, anything!" Legolas started to approach the target to collect his arrows from it, "Or even teach or show me something," he continued pulling the arrows out of the target, "Or even-" Legolas was cut off. Big sturdy arms wrapped around him Legolas was stunned, "What are you-" " I'm sorry"


	7. Chapter 6; Travel

5, 5 minutes since he had said those words. 5 minutes of complete silence, what else was Legolas going to say, he had no words. _He did it! He apologized! **Why? Why is he apologizing for something he's just going to keep doing?** You don't know that! **Of course I do that's whay he does.** You're being unfair, you have to at least give him a chance. **A chance to what? Hurt us again?** We didn't even realize that it until earlier- **being hurt is still being hurt even without knowledge of it.**_ Legolas' mind was buzzing but he had to say something right? Shifting in his father's arms he opened his mouth only to get interrupted. "My Lords," said the solider from earlier "the men are at the gates of Rivendell ready to leave at your command." "Thank you Adhmad," Thranduil stated unwrapping his arms from Legolas and lifting himself from the ground "we will head there right away." Legolas steadily stood up gathering the rest of his arrows quickly. "Don't forget your shoes." His father said bluntly obviously not a fan of him being bare foot, he nodded with a slight smile touching his lips before he turned and started to head towards the forest were some of the animals stayed. "Where are you going?" his father questioned confusion printed on his face, "I just have to wrap something up real quick." He replied kneeling towards Xema.

Legolas was wary, for traveling on the road back to their kingdom was long and full of perils. He remembered some of the meeting involving recent orc attacks and how they're growing braver and adventuring further into Lord Elrond's lands. A red bird flew over and landed on Legolas' shoulder, _"So far there have have been not been any sightings of any orcs."_ "Ok great, be sure to be careful and alert when looking out for them." Thranduil giving him a puzzled look though taking no mind of it. Legolas remembered back at the range asking Xema and the rest of his friends for help getting back to Mirkwood. His father still confused about his son's ability to communicate with them, rode up next to Legolas and asked "How do you hear them speak to you?" "As voices in my head." He replied dully as if common knowledge, "Why?" Thranduil shook his head, "The people of Mirkwood for ages have only been able to sense the emotions of animals not speak with them. More research must be done on the matter, your gift is quite unique." Legolas felt pride in the fact that his gift was called unique, let alone by his father. But even with that his mouth remained closed. Soon Legolas became restless, _something isn't right_ , he thought the forest was quite, too quite. The red bird zipped it's way to Legolas and hovered in front of him. Thranduil could only see a little bit of his face, a heavy frown crept onto his face. "We have to stop."


	8. Chapter 7; Orcs

As son as he said it everyone stopped confused on what was wrong. "Draw your swords and ready your bows," Legolas spoken eyes hardening "orcs are coming." "What do you mean?" one of the soldiers asked, "we've had no problems yet and we're still in Elrond's lands." A few of the soldiers agreed not trusting Legolas. Just as he was about to open his mouth an arrow zips by inches away from his face trimming a little of his hair's ends off. He pulled back startled, not for long though because orcs came from above a hill next to the side of the road. He got out his bow, "Aim for the archers and the ones in the front!" Legolas yelled shooting the closest archer strait through its skull. The rest of the followed suit by drawing their bows, shooting down orcs one by one. Legolas new their rain of arrows wouldn't last long though, there were 10 of them including Legolas and Thranduil and he was sure we'd run out of arrows before it was over. Finally Legolas ran out of arrows and switched to his swords only to realize that the orcs were bringing out Wargs, evil wolf like creatures that he had only read about in his books. Two of his men were already injured by the archers, nervousness crept through Legolas, _if this keeps up then_ -"They stopped coming over the hill!" one of the soldiers yelled. _Finally, only 12 orcs and 2 wargs left to go then,_ he counted. With the orcs approaching quickly 7 of the elves road into battle 1 staying behind to tend to the injured. Legolas was the first one to strike swinging his sword against an orc his blade piercing the orc's thick skin leaving it's body headless. 


	9. Chapter 8: Unsettling

He honestly didn't know when it happened. Two men dead, how he had no idea all he new is that they were. But something didn't feel right, something was bubbling deep within his stomach. Rage. He had never felt this before-no, he had felt this once before when talking with his father back at the range. He was angry at him, angry for the pain of being alone, the pain of the stares he got from others never fitting in. It was his fault. _Stupid father, stupid orcs, stupid everything._ He jumped off his horse landing on the nearest orc's shoulders and wrapping his arms around it's head twisting it with a loud *crack* snapping it's neck. Legolas steadily pushed off the orc's shoulders landing just behind it as it hit the floor face first. Grabbing his swords from his back he quickly sliced the orc behind him to pieces.

Thranduil wad utterly shocked his son's abilities as he cut the orcs down down one by one, only 7 remaining. Taking down 2 himself, he turned to face Legolas to find an object fly past his face grazing him on the cheek. Stinging enough as it is Legolas didn't mind the arrow and the cut as much as he did the archer. His knuckles whitening as he squeezed the handles of his swords, he started off after the archer only to get cut off by one of the two warg riding orcs. He started sprinting towards the warg as it charged toward him. But within a few feet of the warg at the last second he slowed sliding underneath it slicing through the underbelly of the warg. He stood up to fight the orc, turning and striking it with his blades untill he was sure it was dead. He looked back at the dead warg wiping a few droplets of it's blood off of his face, _somethings not right,_ he thought as smile crept onto his face. _**We've never had this much fun before what do you mean something is wrong?** What do I mean?,_ a small part of his brain said his smile quickly fading, _I mean that we are having fun, isn't unsettling to you? **Not in the slightest.**_ Legolas' heart was pumping as he quickly scanned the field, 3 orcs left. He turned back to the archer, his first blade clashing with the orc's bow while the other stabbing and slicing through the stomach of the orc. Turning around Legolas noted that the remaining orcs were dead, killed by his father and the remaining 3 soldiers. Heading swiftly moving past the dead, he sheathed his swords behind his back as he heard, "Legolas-" "Let's just get back to horses and injured and continue on the road." Legolas said interrupting his father. "Very well."


	10. Chapter 9; MirkWood

The rest of the trip was rather quietly uneventful, as nothing happened for the next couple of hours that was their trip. _Was Legolas always like this?_ , Thranduil thought, _was he always this skilled?_ _Then again how would I know? I haven't been around for him for quite sometim-no, quite overthinking it. Obviously you've been their for him, like those times when you ate dinner with him or that time when you where in that library with him._ Thranduil wasn't the only one thinking through things as Legolas was pondering what happened earlier. _That wasn't me,_ a part of his brain though, _maybe I was just tired or hit my head on the ground sometime during the battle. **Well, who was it then? Because the last time I checked you were gone during the whole thing.** **Besides what do you have against having a bit of fun every now and then?** I have nothing against having fun, it's just that there is a time for fun and a time without fun. What happened was wrong, you're not supposed to have fun killing things. _The arguing in his head loud enough to make it ache. Their painful thoughts mingling in their heads as they continued their journey. 

Finally approaching Mirkwood, Legolas thought of his friends back at Rivendell. Even though he was only with them for a short while he was still attached to them. They listened and they talked with him like he was normal. Legolas remembered throughout his childhood he was often avoided, adults whispering scared of his father while rushing their children away. Children talking behind his back and around corners about how he "killed his mother" and that "my parents said he was an accident", he never paid much mind of it though looking back it made him sad, angry, and surprisingly lonely. It made him think of what he left behind in Rivendell, meeting Xema and the others made him feel accepted and wanted. He wanted to go back, _am I really this lonely? **Well have you looked in a mirror?** Shut up._ Legolas was snapped back into reality when someone asked, "Do you need medical assistance my King?" A elf was asking Thranduil if he needed help but he shook his head and said, "No not currently, but what you can do is check on the cut on my son's cheek." " Yes M'lord," the elf said bowing. "Are you ok my prince?" He asked after turning and walking to Legolas, "Yes, I am fine, I don't need the attention but they do,"he stated turning away. "Yes M'lord," said the elf before turning away although starting to sound annoyed. "Well m'lords must have run into trouble on your way back," a strong voice said behind them.


	11. Chapter 10; Grey

Legolas turned around to find an old man dressed in grey and topped with a hat in grey as well. His eyes were dark and mysterious, yet warm and welcoming. "Well Thranduil I see you are doing well," the old man stated. "Yes, I do believe so," his father replied, "And how are you?" Legolas turned ready to leave, visitors always visit his father, they never really talk to him, after all why would they? Just as he was leaving he heard behind him, "And how are you doing Legolas?" Legolas turned again to face the man, "I'm doing quite well, thanks for asking," he didn't know what to say he doesn't even know the man, should he? "Well I don't suppose you remember me do you? My name is Gandalf the Grey," the man said, "and I do believe that it has been while since you've seen me now hasn't it." Now confused, Legolas asked, "We've meet before?" Gandalf sighed, "A while indeed, it seems that more introductions are in order, anyhow you seem to have grown up rather nicely now haven't you." "Let's take this inside," Thranduil interrupted. "Yes, I have people I'd very much like you to meet." "More people?" his father said evenly almost nervously. "Yes, yes, more people, I know how cautious you are around new people but I can assure you that they are almost completely civilized." Gandalf said merrily. "Almost?" Thranduil said with a stern tone. "O' calm down old friend, if they weren't manageable," he reasoned, "be sides they are quite the happy group and right around Legolas' age." "My son is not going to hang around any of your absurd people-" "Excuse me but you said you brought people with you?" Legolas said curiously. "Why yes indeed would you like to meet them?" Gandalf asked with a smile. Legolas felt his father's eyes on him as he nodded, "Well then let's get going then!" Gandaf exclamed marching on. He saw his father shaking his head in the corner of his eye as his followed the old man. As they approached a small dinning hall, Legolas heard ruckus inside, glass shattering and loud noise taking place. Gandalf took the handles of the room and opened the doors leading inward, revealing the inside of the room.


	12. Chapter 11; Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before this is a different story line meaning I also messed with their ages to make them more cohesive and around the same mental age.

As soon as the door was opened Legolas was overwhelmed, feelings and sensations over took him. He felt sad, angry, joyous, cautious, nervous, and dizzy all at the same time. The floor was shaking and turning, everywhere felt too small and compact. At this point he was struggling to fill his lungs with the sound of his heart beat filling his ears. "Legolas?" His father's voice bringing him back to reality, his father and Gandalf already made their way past the doors looking back at him. "Are you ok? Thranduil continued stepping towards him, Legolas just now realizes that he was grasping at the door frame for support, almost on his knees he replied, "Yes, I'm fine," his father now above him offering his hand, "just a little dizzy." Reluctantly he took his father's hand to pull him self up, almost stumbling over right after. "Easy, take your time," concern lacing his fathers words, "are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine," he said steadily growing annoyed, "as I said before just dizzy and maybe still tired from the battle earlier." Thranduil started to head to the nearest table with his son now holding his arm for support, "Very well." Legolas sat right as soon as they reached the table his legs feeling like lead. Gandalf sat down right in front of him with unsettlingly questioning eyes that Legolas could not read. "Well if it isn't the great elf prince of Mirkwood," said a strange voice behind him followed by a ruff pat on his back that made him lurch forward and a loud *thunk* beside him. A small dwarf sat beside him, "I would have thought he would be more durable than stumbling through a door." His hair red with dark eyes, a battle axe carried on his back. "Gimli nock it off before I it turn you into a toad," Gandalf's ruff voice threatened, "Now Legolas has this ever happened to you before?" Legolas eyed him wearily, "The dizzy spell? Not that I know of." Taking that in Gandalf stroked his beard already deef in thought. Legolas looked around for his father, _he left already? **Well no duh what else did you expect him to do stay?** Shut up, he probably had something important to do._ "Well I hope you're not to dizzy to meet the others!" The dwarf Gimli said interrupting his thoughts, "There's more of you? Legolas dully questioned to tired to care, "Why, you scared?" "Why would I be?" "If you're not then you should have no problem meeting them then?" Gimli taunted, getting up from the table and heading to the other. _Well here goes nothing._ Legolas thought getting up from the table himself careful not to fall over still not recovered fully from the fall at the door. He turned around to the other table and started walking.


	13. Chapter 12; Others

Legolas followed Gimli to the table and sat down. He noted how Gandalf was still observing him from his table. He looked around the table there were two men at the table though at another there was 5 more dwarves. "My name is Boromir," one of the men stated, "and this buffoon is Aragorn." Boromir elbowed the other man, Aragorn, in his side, "I'm pretty sure your mistaken," he said, "I'm not the buffoon." "You wish," countered Boromir, "I don't have to because it's already true." Aragorn countered with his own remark. "Anyway it's nice to meet you, Legolas right? We've heard a lot about you," Aragorn said offering his hand that Legolas shook warily, "Have you now?" "Of course! Gandalf told us most of it," laughed Gimli. "Of course he did," Legolas said not impressed. "O' don't be so down, we heard some of the rest from people here every now and then," Aragorn tried reassuringly. Legolas shifted a little bit and sighed, "What exactly did you hear about me?" "Well we did hear a lot about your marksmanship'" shrugged Aragorn, "and a little bit about your studies, nothing much." Legolas turned to find Gandalf smoking while pondering something that must have been something important for his eyes to glaze over that much. "He does that a lot," he turned back to Aragorn, "he thinks heavily at times, but over time it passes as we travel." Just as Legolas was about to ask what he meant by "travel" when an elf walked up to them. The elf was obviously nervous, eyeing the 2 humans and the dwarf infront of him before turning to Legolas, "M'lord the king has requested that you go to him immediately." Legolas looked at the others,"I guess we'll have to save the rest of our conversation for another day." While he was getting up off his seat the others looked at each other. Gimli got up, "Perhaps we could be of some assistance to you and your father?" Legolas studied his face, "You don't even know what's happening," "Well you don't either," Aragorn got up as well. "What makes you so sure about that?" Legolas question, _It's true I don't know but could he guess that?_ , "Just a hunch, either way we're coming with you." "Aragorn, you guys don't even know me, besides even if you all did I still wouldn't want you all following me." Legolas stated. *tsk tsk* "Legolas don't think you understand," Boromir sighed as he got up from his seat, "we really don't care." Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, just don't be a nuisance." The others smiled at each other as Legolas shook his head, "Let's get this over with," a slight grin creeping its way onto his face. Gandalf watched as they left the room, Gimli and Boromir fighting, Aragorn keeping the two distanced with Legolas shaking his head. Off they went to see Thranduil.


	14. Chapter 13; Laughing

Following the elf that told them of his father's calling, Legolas' new friends were greatly entertaining themselves. "So at the last I splashed the entire cup onto this troll's face," Gimli recalled. "So how surprised was he on a scale of 1 to 10?" Legolas said curiously, all caution leaving his mind. "O' definitely a 17 to say the least," laughed Gimli, "O' you should have seen his face the old thing was completely lost." Legolas thought of all of their travels and adventures, _did they really do all of that? Traveling up mountains and fighting trolls? **No, they just told you that for no reason what so ever.** O' be quite, that's not what I meant. I just mean that I never thought someone, let alone a group of people, would or even could do all of that. _He remembered their stories of cups that give life and amulets that take yours. He remembered how they battled elephants and trolls. _I wish we could go on adventures like that,_ Legolas thought before chuckling, **_like that would ever happen._** "Well look at that," Legolas turned to see Boromir studying him, "he does have a sense of humor." "What's that supposed to mean?" Legolas started obviously offended. "Well it's just that from what we heard from some of the elves here you sounded more like a myth," he started, "like you were some mystical thing that hates people." _Did they really think that about him?_ "Well you can add that to your list of incorrect facts, because I don't hate people," Legolas shrugged, "I just don't like their company." Aragorn laughed, "O' thanks for clearing that up for us." "No problem I pride myself on my authenticity," smiled Legolas. He did note the growing wariness of their guide who was occasionally looking behind him at the group. Finally they approached the door to the throne room, light slipping through the door for it was not closed all the way. The elf reached for the door pushing it open with his hands. The inside of the room was lined with vines and branches spiraling up the pillars and stairs. At the top was his father with a light scratch across his cheek and trapped by his neck was an orc.


	15. Chapter 14; Interrogation

"So what have we here?" questioned Legolas, all traces of laughter left the rest of his party. "You brought your new acquaintances I see," Thranduil said looking out of the corner of his eye. "O' them? I didn't think you were around long enough to even see them," he countered, "I see you were busy though." Thranduil sighed, "Yes, our latest patrol found on our borders, so far we haven't gotten anything yet from him." "Really? Your methods seen so effective though," Legolas rolled his eyes. "Can we not do this here?" Thranduil asked gripping the orc tighter by its shoulder. "Sure why not," Legolas walked up to the kneeling orc and bent down to its eye level. Looking at the orcs eyes felt disturbing to him, like they were empty and hollow, yet sad and remorseful fueled by rage. "Was he alone?" "No," Thranduil answered curiously as his son continued to study the orc, "but the rest of them were killed by the patrol." "I see, how many were there?" "Only 8 others." "How many orcs were with you?" Legolas directed his question to the orc this time. Finally after a couple more tries the orc spoke, "Are you deaf and stupid?" The insults bore no results on Legolas who continued to study the orc, "Just answer the question." "8, only 8 of us," the orc spat. "Well now we can safely say that we learned nothing new," retorted Boromir before getting elbowed by Aragorn, "what?! We literally know nothing new." "You're lying," everyone turned their focus back to Legolas, "you're lying," he repeated. He didn't know how by as soon as the words left the orc's mouth he knew it was lying, something in the bottom of his stomach started to boil. "I hate liers," Legolas felt the orc getting nervous, the longer he stared at the orc the more angry he got. He calmly got out his blade and started to study it in his hand, "How many orcs were with you?" This time when Legolas asked it the whole room became quite and cold. Boromir and Gimli backed up a few steps while Aragorn twitched towards his sword. Even Thranduil gripped the hilt of his sword as Legolas' eyes turned a cold ice. The orcs gulped and looked around for help that wasn't coming, "Only 8." Legolas looked up from his knife and smiled, "Of course my mistake, unfortunately now we are no longer in need of your services." Before anyone saw Legolas slashed and decapitated the orc, its blood soaking the floor as drops of blood found their ways to Legolas face. The others watched in awe as he got up wistfully and started to head towards the door. Quickly recovering from his shock Thranduil asked, "Where are you going?" Legolas turned his smile now gone, "To the border of our forest., before turning back to his path for the door. Gandalf watched from the shadows of the room deep in thought as smoke left his pipe.


	16. Chapter 15; Anger

As Legolas marched out of the building, anger boiled and bubbled in his stomach. The others followed him, having to nearly run to catch up. "Legolas!" Aragorn shouted trying to get his attention for the third time. Legolas turned his head spinning, "What?!" he yelled staring at the concerned faces behind him. His anger receded a little as he turned back away and raised his hands to face covering it, " What am I thinking?" He said out loud walking to the nearest bench, "Legolas you idiot," he whispered, "what are you doing?" When he got to the bench he sat down to untie his shoes which his father had insisted he put on before he met Gandalf's party. "What are you doing now?" Gimli asked carefully, "What does it look like?" snapped Legolas. "It looks like you're untying your shoes," observed Boromir, Legolas rolled his eyes, "O' Really?" As he put his feet onto the ground he got up and took his bow from his shoulder. He knew as soon as he was there that he subconsciously walked there, the shooting range. Firing arrows always made him feel better, just the simplicity of it calmed him. He walked infront of the first target and notched an arrow, he pulled back and fired. The other 3 watched for a couple minutes his father watching from the top of the stairs. **_I guess he was to scared to come down hear for fear of being the target himself!!,_** the voice in his head laughed, _shut up.,_ ** _Aww having trouble speaking are we?_** _, ........., **Well that's sad I was looking forward to our stunning arguments.**_ And as usual his thoughts were interrupted, "What was that back there?" Legolas felt Aragorn's eyes shoot its own arrows at the back of his he, yet he said nothing and just continued firing. Just as he was notching his 12th arrow Aragorn stepped infront of him, Legolas did not need this right now, "What do you want?" "You know what I want." "Do I?" "What was that Legolas?" His stomach started to boil again, "I don't know!!" He yelled, "happy know? I don't know! Now out of the way." Aragorn shook his head and sighed stepping out of the way, an arrow flew by his ear if he hadn't moved when he did he would have be shot. Aragorn looked unfazed though as if this happened every day. The rest of the day went by silently, at the end of it Legolas tired put up the 4th quiver he emptied picking up and putting his onto his shoulder. "Let's go I will have someone show you to your rooms," Legolas said without question. Aragorn nodded silently, Gimli yawned, and Boromir responded with, "Very well then." And they followed him up the stairs to find out where they were going to be staying. Meanwhile Gandalf was leaning in the shade of a tree thinking while stroking his beard, "hmmmm, I see......."


	17. Chapter 16; Archery

The night came quick and ended as quickly as it came. As early as it was in the morning Legolas got up all the same, _after all I do have practice again today, **uhgggg can you get any more boring,** it isn't boring!! , **right and I'm a dwarf.**_ "Will you shut up!" He told the voices in his that decided to start again this morning. _Were they always there?_ Legolas shrugged and continued heading out his door fully ready for the day. Something was off though he was noticing things that weren't there before. Cracks in the stone walls surrounding him almost like they had been carved by time, each with their own story of how they came to be. The cold halls he walked almost felt lonely, longing for company or acknowledgment. _Have I been here before?_ He was confused he had grown up here and yet he only just now noticed the old hallway. Every step he took echoed across the walls, he slid his hand along the walls as he walked, feeling every crack and crevice his hand touched. Finally he made his way outside the sun shining on the field, his field, the field no one else used. He didn't need company why would he? He thought back to last night how those three laughed and told jokes with him. He shook his head, _I don't need to think about that right now. H_ e walked over to and stat his stuff down on the nearest bench. Then he once more unslung his bow from his shoulder and notched his arrow. Focussing on the center he remembered how concerned they were for him last night. He missed. Throwing his bow to the ground he yelled, "What is going on with me?" Confusion over took him again, suddenly he heard a sound behind him. _Someone is behind me_ , he thought grabbing the hilt of his blade on his back, spinning to meet the figure behind him. It was Aragorn, Legolas sighed and put his blade up annoyed, "do you need something?" "No but Gandalf and your father need to talk to you," Aragorn replied unimpressed, "and yes it's important." The whole trip was silent, awkwardly no one said a word, _apologize to him,_ a voice told him, **_apologize for_ _what?_** _,_ the other one said, **_we did nothing wrong.,_** _apologize for what happened last night! That's what I'm talking about.,_ Legolas opened his mouth, "Sorry about what happened yesterday," Aragorn looked grim, "I have no idea what came over me." Aragorn turned his eyes to the ground, "Try apologizing after we get done here." Legolas didn't have time to ask what he ment because the door to his father's throne room lay before him Aragorn pushed open the door. Immediately Legolas saw Thranduil and Gandalf talking about something grave when Gandalf turned to him and smiled, "Well good morning."


	18. Chapter 17; Questions

Legolas entered the room, not only was Gandalf, Aragorn, and his father awake but both Gimli and Boromir were as well. _Everyone is so nervous,_ he thought, _**yes, I guess they are,** are you not worried on why?. **Oh wow, you are stupid aren't you,** what's that suppose to mean?!, **Ha, you really no nothing do you?,** what we're the same person how do you know something I don't?, _he was extremely confused now, his head was spinning. _And what do you mean I know nothing?! What do I not know?,_ Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose. Now to his right were Gimli and Boromir with Aragon walking towards them leaving him alone in the middle. Thranduil and Gandalf were in front of him before they turned to face him. "Are you feeling alright Legolas?" Gandalf inquired, Legolas looked up at him removing his hand from his face. He tried to step forward but something was wrong his legs felt like lead. The floor started to move, his stomach stared to turn he closed his eyes shut, _I've felt like this before haven't I?, **No, it's different,** what do you mean?, **it just is,** Oh that just makes perfect sense doesn't it, mister know-it-all. _"Legolas?" A voice said interrupting his thoughts, he opened his eyes to find he was crouched almost with his knees to the floor. Above him also crouching was his father, "Are you ok?" Thranduil placed his hand on Legolas' back to help steady him, for he noticed Legolas was leaning. Legolas slowly put his weight on his father's arm untill he was steady. **_Oh so now he wants to help,_** _he's trying mister know-it-all so give a break!, **Ok so 1. You can't just start being a decent person and expect people to like you right away and 2. Stop calling me that I don't know everything just what you don't.,** and again what's that suppose to-_"Shut Up!!" Legolas yelled, his knees slamming into the floor as he covered his head in both of his arms, "just shut up." He said to himself, everyone was shocked, _what just happened they all thought._ "Legolas-" "don't you dare ask that question," he threatened, one of his eyes glinting red as it stared through his arms at Thranduil. Thranduil was at a lost for words, _was he always like this,_ he was suddenly filled with guilt, _how could I not notice him like this?_ Gandalf now stood above them placing one hand on each. "What's happening to me?" he whispered as a wave of guilt flooded over him. A few tears hit the cold stone floor. "It looks like my assumptions are correct," Gandalf said, as he was studying something in his hand, "You are a Sanar."


	19. Chapter 18; Sanar

* * *

"What?" Confusion started to enter Legolas' mind, "I'm a Sanar?" He asked quietly, his arms slipping away from his face. _What is he talking about?,_ Gandalf reached out his hand to Legolas, "The word Sanar is an elvish word meaning 'mind' or 'thinker' in this case it means 'reflector'," Legolas took Gandalf's hand puzzled, _Reflector?,_ he finally saw what was in Gandalf's other hand as he steadied his feet. It was a pendant, metal weaved into the shape of a stag, or was it two birds? Or maybe a squirrel or a rabbit? He was unsure the more he looked at it the more it seemed to change, almost as if it was alive. _**Don't touch it,**_ his mind told him, _**don't even look at it,** __why not?,_ _**Just don't it's just bad.,**_ "Legolas?" His father interrupted his thoughts, "What do you think about wearing it?" Legolas tried to hide his confusion, "No, I think I'm good." As soon as he said it everyone in the room stared at him like he was insane. "Ok let's good through everything about it before you all start to think I'm an idiot ok," he defended, "I said that you're a Sanar or 'reflector' meaning it's easier to feel others emotions than your," Gandalf clarified, "this is suppose to help you block out others emotions better, now why don't you want it?" _**Don't touch it, it's bad.,**_ "I just don't want to what's so bad about that?" "Look we just want to talk to you about why you are one and for that we need you to-" "be in my right mind?" Legolas interrupted, "-not be consumed in others feelings," his father reasoned. Legolas thought about it, _maybe it isn't that bad, **you stupid idiot Don't Touch It,**_ he thought about it, about how overwhelmed he's been the other day, angry, sad, guilty, confused was he actually all those things? Warily he reached out his hand, _**Don't you dare,**_ and he picked up the pendant to find it was on a necklace. It was cool to the touch as he rubbed his thumb over it before he put it on. His usual calmness swept over him, but he strangely felt tired. "How are you feeling now?" Gandalf asked, " it's normal for you to feel tired of course, as much as emotions are a mental thing they have a physical presence as well." "Now can we talk more about my ability to sense emotions," Legolas asked bluntly, "I am wearing your enchanted necklace." Gandalf studied Legolas almost unsure, "Very well then, the necklace-" cutting him off was the sound of the doors to the room being pushed open. "M'lord we have a problem," an elf started, "animals, lots of animals are are out by the west range." "Really?" Thranduil questioned, "then just-" "we've tried almost everything to get rid of them," the elf spoke hurriedly, "and beside most of the men are uncertain, most of the animals aren't from here they're from Elrond's Land." Thranduil was not at all amused, "well then just-" "What type of animals are they?" Legolas asked rushing towards the door. "Just a few deer, a stag, and some birds why?" The elf questioned. "That is non of your concern," he replied, "I just hope Xema decided to come here to just say hi and nothing more."


	20. Chapter 19; Wild

Legolas stormed out of the room, a hint of concern wavering on his face only to be seen by his father. _Why is she here? Maybe she came to visit? No, she wouldn't after such a short amount of time, and with the others? No way._ Legolas thought of some reasons on why she was her his anxiety getting the better of him, _what if she's hurt,_ he picked up the pace of his walk. "Where are you going?" Gimli yelled from behind him, "To the west range," he said back. Finally they made it to the range, birds flying in every which direction, rabbits hopping everywhere, and deer chasing some guards. Suddenly as Legolas stepped onto the grass the wild animals started to calm down, eventually to the point where of all them were staring at him. "So--huh--who is this--hugh--Xema again?" Huffed Gimli all out of breath, Legolas stepped forward confused. He couldn't tell any of the deer apart, all of them looking and acting the same. _I could have sworn I didn't have this problem before,_ he thought. One small deer approached him its head tilted when it got closer, almost confused its self. Legolas bent down to the deer and land his hand down open for it. Uninterested in his open hand, the deer brought its face up to his neck to sniff the necklace on his neck. _The necklace!!,_ he reached up to the necklace and took it in his hand. Swiftly he tore the necklace off leaving everyone around him shocked, "Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed trying to rush to him only to be stopped be stags and deer that started to surround Legolas. Legolas felt like he was going to throw up his stomach turned and tilted, **_Don't you ever do that again!! You here me!!,_** the voice hammered at the back of his head. He forced himself to look up at the young doe infront of him now remembering that she was there back at the opening with Xema. _"Are you ok?"_ The doe thought turning her head, "Ya I'm fine, I feel like throwing up but fine," he replied, "Nim right?" He asked as a stag, he remembered as Niebo, helped him up with his antlers. Nim nodded her head, _"Yes, that is my name, I came on behalf of Xema, she is-"_ the next words made him forget the sickness in his stomach. If anything the words made something in him bubble with anger. He walked forward with Nim at his side, _"Shall we head off then?"_ she asked, Legolas didn't say anything, _"I guess that's a yes then,"_ she said trotting next to him. "Ok timeout," Boromir said raising his hands, "what's happening." "I'm headed into the Forest of Mirkwood." Legolas immediately answered, "I have news of orcs roaming them."


	21. Chapter 20; Stag

"What do you mean orcs?" Thranduil said trying to pass the stags blocking him, "You don't trust a bunch of wild animals do you?"

Legolas whipped around to face him, "Wild animals, huh? Well these wild animals are more trust worthy than anyone here," he glared at his father with eyes as sharp as glass. Quickly he turned around to Nim, "take me to her." He asked softly, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

Nim slowly nodded before turning around to the forest, _"follow me._ _"_ Nim started to disappear into the forest.

Just as Legolas took a step forward, "Legolas!" Aragorn was right behind him, "You can't be serious?" He was in disbelief, "going out after a group of orcs on your own? At least let us come with you."

Legolas stared at him, "No." He replied bluntly, "I don't need your help," he was running out of patients, "so if you all don't mind I gotta go." He was immediately stopped when he was cut off by Boromir, "Look we are coming whether or not you want us to or not so I would suggest you take the help." Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't have time for this, "fine! But don't slow me down," he waved behind him and the stags knelt, "now hurry up."

"You got to be joking," Gimli stared at the elk and back to Legolas, "you expect us to ride the deer." Legolas stared back, "They prefer stag not deer and yes hurry up," he turned around and started to walk into the woods. Rabbits started to untie his shoes as he was, he never even broke his stride as he stepped out if his shoes. "Hurry up!" Legolas broke out into a steady run through the woods, he could hear the hooves behind him and the grass beneath his feet. 

A few minutes in and his mind started to ramble, _hurry! Faster!, **shut up just because you say faster it doesn't mean you can go any faster,** well what do you want me to do?!, **Shut Up,** that's not what I meant, do you think she's ok?, **No I don't think she's ok, what part of ambushed and in trouble do you not understand?,** I don't know! I'm just anxious, **really? I didn't notice,** shut up. _Just as they approached a clearing and he passed the trees his eyes widened.


	22. Chapter 21; Red

Red. Red everywhere. Staining his eyes as he stared at the grass covered in blood. Mangled limbs everywhere seemed to indicate a patrol had been....stopped Legolas looked down as he started to grown nauseous. _**Probably 5 of them,**_ the voice said, _**five elves and some animals killed by some orcs,**_ _animals? What animals?_ He didn't want to look at it any longer but he forced himself to look back.

The voice way right birds lay dead on the ground, their blood spilling out onto the ground as if they died on impact. Hares and rabbits dead and split in half Legolas able to see their spines. The worst of all was the stags and deer, flies eating away at their dead corpses, bite and claw marks appearing in big gashes and holes in their sides. Some didn't have heads as they were gnawed off.

Legolas gripped the hilts of his swords at his sides. _**K**_ _i **l**_ _l **T** h **e** m, **I** w **i** l **l** k_ ** _i_** _l **l** a **l** l **o** f **t** h **e** m **.**_ His head spun, knuckles whitening, he stepped forward. Twelve orcs where infront of him. No. There's one more somewhere. His stomach twisted into a knot, his skin burned uncomfortably as if it didn't fit him.

Into his eighth step he heard something, movement behind him. He stepped to the side as an orc jumped down slashing at the spot he once stood. Swiftly Legolas moved his blades in an arc clashing with the orc's blades as it stumbled backwards. Tripping on a branch behind itself, the orc started to fall as Legolas swung his blade. It's head was severed off it's shoulders the body hitting the floor with a *thunk*. Sheathing his blades he bent down to the body.

The rest of the orcs now looked at him and started to creep closer wary of him. He touched the orc's severed head the image of the dead animals flashed infront of his eyes. He quickly grasped the dead orc's hair and stood, holding it at arms length, he stared at the still standing orcs. He swung his hand with the head back and then forward again throwing the head at the still standing orcs. It's head rolled slowly before stopping at the rest of the orcs feet and as they looked up Legolas had already drew his blades once more.


End file.
